


王氏双子的爱人 10

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 9





	王氏双子的爱人 10

与王一博坐在一张餐桌上吃饭，肖战心里还是很忐忑的。他总觉得王一博给人一种千里之外，不可触摸的感觉。相比王一丹就觉得很容易亲近。

饭后王一博自顾自着走进房间，对着门口的管家吩咐阁楼内现在到明天早上8点不得有人。

管家急忙吩咐下去，佣人有素的把桌子上的餐具撤走，餐桌擦干净，随着小盒管家对王一丹鞠躬，带上了阁楼的大门，出去了。

“小战战，我一会儿去别墅泡澡，你先陪我哥去～我很快回来抱你睡觉～”王一丹站起身揉了揉肖战头顶， “别惹我哥不开心哟～”

…………

肖战跪在地上，颤抖的手解开王一博衬衫的扣子，看着眼前完美的腹肌，跟着感觉，用指尖触摸了上去…  
王一博看着肖战清纯的脸蛋，色欲的眼神，被指间触碰到的腹肌像是被火撩过一样…

“不脱裤子吗？”  
冰冷的声音吓了肖战一跳，他赶紧把手收回来，笨拙的解开王一博的皮带，拉下裤链，褪去裤子和内裤…  
高昂的肉棒一下子弹出，打在了肖战鼻尖上，男人浓重的味道扑鼻而入，滚烫的肉棒和冰凉的鼻尖形成了鲜明对比。  
王一博扶着肉棒，对着肖战的嘴，居高临下的看着他， “我不喜欢木头，如果让我觉得你是木头，或者不配合，你活不到丹丹回来。”  
肖战心里打着冷颤，他对于王一博的感觉是害怕的，现在更是怕的只想讨好王一博，活下去。  
肖战用舌尖从肉棒下面开始往上舔，舔到龟头上的小孔时，故意用舌头在上面转一个圈，然后把龟头放进嘴里，轻轻的吸…  
王一博觉得肖战天生就是用来被艹的，简直无师自通…

“哦啊……嗯～ 好大……”肖战努力的含也含不住王一博的肉棒，“嗯～……真的好大……”  
王一博挺直腰身，把肉棒往肖战嘴里又塞了塞， “能说话了？”  
“啊啊～……”肖战含着肉棒听见王一博的声音，抬头看着王一博，就这又清纯又淫荡的眼神，换来了王一博施虐的快感。

王一博不管白然的废话，不管肖战的嗓子，他只知道现在要让自己爽，按住肖战的后脑，就往里挺进。

“呃啊……唔…啊啊………～”  
肖战没有做好深喉的准备，咽喉被这么一插，生理泪水流了出来…但脑海里随时想起王一丹对自己善意的提醒，快速的调节好肉棒与咽喉的交融处，开始卖力的用舌头舔肉棒，咽喉吸龟头，嘴巴含肉棒…  
王一博被伺候的简直头皮发麻……  
“啧……你他妈太会吸了……哦～……才一晚，口活真棒……嗯……”

肖战吐出一半肉棒， “请用力的干我的嘴～”  
王一博一下把肖战按在地上，抱着他的头，像是干他后穴一样用力的干起了他的嘴巴。  
“哦啊……嗯～ 啊哈………～”  
肖战感觉喉咙要被戳破，两个蛋蛋不停的拍打着自己的下巴，肖战用手快速的套弄起自己的肉棒来…  
随着快速的深喉，王一博把精液全部射在了肖战的喉咙深处…  
“咳咳…啊～……”肖战剧烈的咳嗽咽了一大半，咳出来了一点…看着坐在自己头上的王一博，肖战用手把咳出来的精液往嘴里推了推，全部咽了进去。  
王一博满意的从肖战头上坐起来，走向浴室…

肖战没有起来，用手臂遮挡住眼睛，这可何时起个头…我一定要逃走…


End file.
